The present invention relates generally to automobile covers and more particularly to covers that can easily be removed from a vehicle mounted storage and moved into a covering position around the auto. The invention also relates generally to the configuration of such covers for fitting around the vehicle which provides trouble-free retraction into a stored position within the containment tube. Still further, the invention relates to the mounting arrangement of the containment tube and the storage thereof within the trunk compartment when the cover is in use. In a further embodiment, the cover and containment tube are located within a bumper, preferably the rear bumper of the automobile.
Heretofore, it has been common to use lightweight covers of various flexible fabric materials to cover vehicle bodies for protection against the elements. Covers are often used to protect automobile paint finishes from the harmful effects of the sun and airborne dirt and smog, rain, snow and the damaging abrasive effects of windblown sand, for example. Covers are also used as a solar shield to keep the interior of the vehicle cool in hot, sunny climates. Most commonly, vehicle covers are shaped to surround the top, front, rear and sides of the car body, having an elastic band sewn around the bottom periphery thereof to permit the cover to snugly fit underneath the bumper and fender areas of the car. These prior covers are usually put on and/or removed by hand and are commonly stored in a folded condition in the trunk compartment when not in use. Needless to say, the application of such covers, particularly with lightweight nylon covers, is somewhat cumbersome and time consuming, especially for one person. It is also somewhat difficult to remove and fold the cover for compact storage within the trunk compartment.
Various devices have been proposed heretofore to provide a cover reel on which the vehicle cover is stored when not in use and unwound when the cover is to be applied to the vehicle. It is also known to employ a motorized reel to assist in winding the cover to a stored position within a cylindrical housing. Heretofore, however, such devices have been either fixed to the front or rear exterior of the vehicle and are targets of theft, or they require significant alterations to the vehicle body in order to permit the cover to operate properly. In addition, prior cover configurations are difficult to wind on a rotating reel or spool without experiencing snagging or jamming problems. These shortcomings are eliminated by the present invention.